YusukeXKagome Together Forever
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: Unconnected One-shots of our handsome spirit detective and innocently sexy Miko. Taking one word requests!
1. Jealous

**YusukeXKagome Together Forever 3**

* * *

><p><span>Jealous?<span>

* * *

><p>"So how's Yusuke?"<p>

Keiko's head whipped around at her friends question, and huffed. "I don't know…we broke up remember." Looking ahead at the street before her, she ignored the thoughts of her old middle school crush that entered her head.

She was way better off without him, she had a new boyfriend-who was in college to be a lawyer. Yusuke with the grades he had, couldn't even had made it passed the first question of a college entrance exam.

Hearing her friend giggle, Keiko gave a questioning look. "Well it looks like hes doing good." The girl said pointing off to the side to a near by park. Keiko's brown eyes followed where the girl pointed. A gasp escaped her throat.

It was Yusuke, laughing and talking. The very opposed of the shocked mess she had left him in after she told him she wanted them to split. The person he was talking to was a…girl and his arm was **wrapped** around her; Keiko's eyes narrowed stopping short making her friend protest.

She was not able to see the girls face but she was about to she most of her '_pretty little figure'_ she thought sarcastically. Skinny, with long black hair, a little darker than Yusuke's with a blue tint.

The girl was prettier than her.

Keiko's eyes softened turning away for a moment. She hated to be this girl, the one who wants their ex back as soon as they forget them and found somebody else.

"Wow… she's so beautiful." Her friend gushed as the girl turned around to smile at the spirit detective before he pulled her in for a kiss.

Nodding she grimaced, Yusuke never kissed her like that. Well actually they really never kissed at all. But sighing, Keiko gave a small smile, "Yeah she is."

* * *

><p>When you think about it, YusukeXKagome are cuter than I still love Kurama! One word requested please!<p> 


	2. Oops: requested by Amanda

**YusukeXKagome Together Forever**

* * *

><p><span>Oops: Requested by Amanda <span>

* * *

><p>Kagome always considered her brother Shuuichi's friend Yusuke to be a bit, <em>strange<em>.

There was hard evidence to prove it too. Such as the creepy stares, and evenly creepy waves and hugs he gave her when ever he saw her.

It was just really weird.

But then again, he probably was just being a good friend to Shuuichi by being friendly, after all Yusuke was very friendly to their mother.

But of course not as much as he always was to her.

Hearing the clatter of a glass, Kagome was drawn away from the magazine resting in her hand.

"Oops, my bad Kagome," Yusuke apologized, addressing the spilt orange soda on her mother's hard wood floors.

Sighing, the green eyed girl grabbed a cloth, getting on to her knees she started to moped up the spill. "Don't worry about it, everyone has accidents," Kagome assured the boy, not knowing of the good view of cleavage she was giving Yusuke.

"Did I get it all?" Kagome asked looking around, her breasts bouncing a bit as she sat back on her knees, not noticing the almost x-ray vision stare her chest was receiving.

"Yeah…you…you got it all" Yusuke said clenching his teeth, he almost looked in pain.

"Are you feeling well? Your face is all flushed."Kagome said, getting up touching his forehead. Though that did nothing to help his rising temperature since now her breasts were now being pushed against his chest.

Noticing Yusuke's face change from tomato to scarlet red Kagome became more worried, "Oh no, here let me get a cold wash cloth."

Watching the raven haired girl's backside as she rushed out the room, the spirit detective huffed in relief, he didn't know how much more of that could take before he…well, You know.

Taking a step forward, his faces immediately met the ground. Groaning he looked back to see magenta pants legs and a green vine entangled in around his feet.

Swallowing he looked up into green and gold swirled eyes of his favorite fox demon and older brother of the girl he was ogling. Kurama gave a deathly smirk to the boy, "Oops, I really have to be more careful with my plants."

* * *

><p>Big brother Kurama!<p> 


	3. Empathy: Requested by ShikiKira

**YusukeXKagome Together Forever**

* * *

><p>Empathy: Requested by ShikiKira<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke gave the Miko a piercing stare, from his place kneeling before her in a begging attempt, "Please! You would like it so much better here-with me!"<p>

Wrapping his arms around Kagome's tiny waist he continued his pleading, earning an exaggerated sight from the girl. "Yusuke, please let go… you know I can't stay." Kagome explained, hoping to get him to release her. "I could never leave… Lord Sesshomaru. Not yet anyways."

This seemed to make his grip tighten. Making the Miko wish to she could kick herself for mentioning him, knowing how Yusuke got when she mentioned her master.

When she traveled to the kingdom of the late Lord Raizen with Sesshomaru to pay their respects, she never expected to encounter such a boy-well man, as Yusuke . He had taken to her for some reason, she guessed because she was the only other human and despite his demon blood he was by instinct a human male , sohe felt calm around her.

Though now she considered his demonic side to be a reason of his…um interests, yes, interest in her. Mostly because how much the demonic aura projected through when she was around, and especially now.

Kagome shivered as Yusuke's arms slid up until they were at her torso. Standing up from his kneeling position the brown eyed boy gave her the look over. Yusuke was very much stronger than her; she had learned a long time ago it wasn't worth it to fight back.

Giving her very serious look, he tightening his hold. "When our you going back to human world?"

Swallowing nervously Kagome gave a sad look. "In about eight Months." Shaking off Yusuke's surprised look, she explained. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to go to human world and start a corporation to assist demons, but before that he needs time to tie up some lose ends here. And of course I must stay with him."

"Fine."

The Miko blinked not knowing what he meant by _**"Fine."**_

Smirking, the spirit detective replied, "I'll wait."

"You'll what?"

Nodding he gave her a look, "Course. I'll let you go now…but eight months from now. When we both go back to human world, you have to stay with me. **Forever.**"

"Doesn't seem like a fair deal," Kagome said, glaring.

"And just who said I was a fair guy."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "What about Keiko?" She asked.

Keiko. His human girlfriend he a mention once to her, but strangely never talked about the girl again.

What was also strange was the guilt that did **not** flash through his eyes like she expected, in fact she felt some what relieved that it didn't. Thought she herself felt guilty for that.

Letting his bangs cover his eyes Yusuke spoke, "I can't anymore, I stopped feeling that way about her beacuse now I feel that way about you. No. I feel a lot more for you. I just-just can't..Just please Kagome; I'll explain to her when I get back-just, just say we can be together." Yusuke said, starting to plead again.

Kagome felt warmth envelope her, hearing his words. "Ok. Just let go of me now, please!" She laughed hoping to take some edge of the conversation.

Yusuke getting back his smirk, let his arms fall back to his sides. "Alright, but just for now. When we get back your all mine."

Kagome blushed, and started to make her way bakc to Sesshomaru's court. "Yeah…yours."

* * *

><p>Ok I just want to say this . The world didn't end and lets not guess anymore , ok.<p>

Lets, let it be a surprise in about 3,000 years ok. Still looking for One word reqested.


	4. Time of the month:reqested by KobatoHime

**YusukeXKagome Together Forever **

* * *

><p>Time of the month? Part one: Requested by O.0 Kobato-hime.0.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Quit it!" Kagome shouted, throwing her pillow at Yusuke-her soon to be ex-boyfriend if he kept trying to touch her. She really wasn't in the <em>mood <em>right now.

Putting up his hands, he backed way from the bed. Knowing it wasn't in his best interest to mess with his **Miko** girlfriend, epeacial when she was mad."Okay, okay. I can take a hint, no sex tonight….unless yo-"

"No Yusuke!"

"Fine." He pouted; sliding back into bed, making sure no part of him was touching Kagome. His own mother, as crazy as she was, was never this bad during her time of the month.

* * *

><p>"I am just trying to make sure your okay," Yusuke said in an unusual worried tone. Trying to keep up with his girlfriend, as she trucked her way through the isles of the grocery store.<p>

He frowned when Kagome shook away the hand he had placed on her shoulder. "I am fine, so don't act so worried, okay." Kagome with a smile assured, keeping at her same pace. "You're starting to annoy me."

"I am just concerned." The spirit detective scratched the back of his head nervously, looking for the right way to put his next sentence. "You don't usual eat things-so sugary." He said, addressing her assortment of foods in the shopping cart.

Jumping back when she spun to face him. Her long hair flipping "So you're saying I am getting fat!" The Miko spat at the boy.

Shaking his head, Yusuke flustered, "No of course not, babe I-"

Kagome scoffed cutting him off, "Whatever, come on their closing soon." Pushing her cart again she left a wearily, shocked and confused Yusuke. Sighing Yusuke turned around, and Immediately wished he didn't, being met with a very amused Kurama he would have loved to punch at the moment.

"Lovers quarrel Yusuke? Usually you can't keep your hands off Kagome, and she always wants them there." Kurama joked; walking up to the detective. His own grocery bags in hand.

Grunting, Yusuke leaned against one of the soda machines in back of him. "She's on her… you know. And she hasn't let me hug her, kiss her, hold her, you name it. Not to mention the attitude, last night she said if my leg rubbed against hers one more time she'd purify me to hell!"

Kurama eyed the Miko at the check out counter and shuttered, "Must be a heavy one."

* * *

><p><strong>A n** Part two will be out soon. Thanks too **. **O.0 Kobato-hime.0.o and all the awesome requests she gave, there be from her more later.


	5. Hot: Requested by kakashixangela

**YusukeXKagome Together Forever**

* * *

><p>Hot: Requested by kakashixangela<p>

* * *

><p>Yusuke flustered as he argued with his girlfriend, "Just put it on, ok!" He pleaded shoving his hoodie at Kagome, who angrily threw it back at him.<p>

"I am not putting on a sweater Yusuke! We're at the beach for heavens sake." She growled back. Was her boyfriend honesty that stupid, "Its almost ninety degrees!"

The spirit detective swallowed hard, why couldn't she just listen to him and cover up? It was bad enough that he had horny demon teammates hanging around her all the time, now she had to go and wear a bikini!

No, not gonna happen.

It would have been fine if it was just him and Kagome relaxing at the beach, she was **his **girl and it so happened that his girl was extremely good looking. She could wear whatever she wanted, but not! When they was around.

Kurama smugly leaned, and Hiei hung up above on a branch. Both were just eating this up, waiting for a big breakup. No going to happen, this miko belonged to him.

Kagome grabbed the sweater and once more chucked it at her boyfriend, this time with it charged with her purifying powers, "I am not wearing it and that's final." She hissed.

Kagome swiftly walked away, joining Shizure and Yukina.

Yusuke glared at Kurama who was not shaking with laughter, walking up to the fox demon he smirked, "You're just jealous my girlfriend is hotter than yours." He said pointing over to a flat chested Botan who was making her way over to them.

* * *

><p>He he. No I love Botan ;p<p> 


End file.
